helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke / Ai no Gundan
' ---- '''Release Date' August 28, 2013 Genre J-Pop Format CD Single, CD+DVD Recorded 2013 Label Producer Tsunku ---- Morning Musume Singles Chronology ---- Previous: Brainstorming/Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai 53rd Single (2013)]] Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke/Ai no Gundan (ワガママ気のまま愛のジョーク／愛の軍団) is Morning Musume's 54th single. It is set to be released on August 28, 2013 in 7 editions: 2 regular and 5 limited editions. Tracklist Regular Edition A #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke #Ai no Gundan #Bouya (坊や, Boy) - Michishige Sayumi, Fukumura Mizuki, Iikubo Haruna, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke (Instrumental) #Ai no Gundan (Instrumental) Regular Edition B #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke #Ai no Gundan #Funwari Koibito Ichinensei (ふんわり恋人一年生, Gentle 1st Year Lover) - Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Ishida Ayumi, Oda Sakura #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke (Instrumental) #Ai no Gundan (Instrumental) Limited Edition A #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke #Ai no Gundan #Makeru ki Shinai Konya no Shoubu (負ける気しない 今夜の勝負, I don't feel like losing, tonight's a battle) #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke (Instrumental) #Ai no Gundan (Instrumental) DVD #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke (MV) #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke (Another Ver.) Limited Edition B #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke #Ai no Gundan #Makeru ki Shinai Konya no Shoubu (負ける気しない 今夜の勝負) #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke (Instrumental) #Ai no Gundan (Instrumental) DVD #Ai no Gundan (MV) #Ai no Gundan (Another Ver.) Limited Edition C #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke #Ai no Gundan #Makeru ki Shinai Konya no Shoubu (負ける気しない 今夜の勝負) #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke (Instrumental) #Ai no Gundan (Instrumental) DVD #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke (Another Ver.) #Ai no Gundan (Another Ver.) #Making of. Limited Edition D #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke #Ai no Gundan #Bouya (坊や) - Michishige Sayumi, Fukumura Mizuki, Iikubo Haruna, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke (Instrumental) #Ai no Gundan (Instrumental) Limited Edition E #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke #Ai no Gundan #Funwari Koibito Ichinensei (ふんわり恋人一年生) - Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Ishida Ayumi, Oda Sakura #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke (Instrumental) #Ai no Gundan (Instrumental) Featured Members *6th Gen: Michishige Sayumi *9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon *10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka *11th Gen: Oda Sakura Concert Performances *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Sorezore!~ *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Mazekoze!~ Trivia *This is Michishige Sayumi's 5th single as leader. *This is also Fukumura Mizuki's and Iikubo Haruna's 1st single as sub-leaders. *It is the second Double A-side single in a row. *Tsunku said in a tweet that this single seems "sick!". *On July 4th, some members blogged about having a photoshoot, wearing dark clothes and eye makeup. It is possible that the photoshoot was for this single. *The single was officially announced on July 17, 2013 in episode #24 of Hello! Station, Michishige Sayumi, Fukumura Mizuki, Sayashi Riho and Ishida Ayumi talked about the single. **The first song, Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke, will be divided into two groups with an intense dance battle. **The second song, Ai no Gundan, will be military-themed. Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: xx,xxx* Category:2013 Releases Category:2013 Singles Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:6th Generation Singles In Category:9th Generation Singles In Category:10th Generation Singles In Category:11th Generation Singles In Category:10 Members Line-Up Category:Rumored Single Category:Double A-Side Single